This invention relates to a mixer unit in which the opening relationship between valves for cold and hot liquid respectively is regulated by a bimetal spiral which causes rocking movement of a yoke to actuate the valves.
Thermostat-controlled mixer units of various kinds, usually for water, are previously known. There are in existence mixer valves with bellow thermostats, with thermostats of bimetal strips and with sleeve-shaped thermostats made of materials having a coefficient of expansion different to that of the surrounding mixer housing.
Known thermostatic mixers are as a rule relatively large owing to the fact that the actual thermostats must be of a certain length in order to be capable of moving by an amount necessary to adjust the valves within the temperature range concerned.